A Beautiful Promise
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Two boys find friendship.


A Beautiful Promise

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Yes, because in the period between my last disclaimer and this one, I was unexpectedly offered the ownership of Naruto… Uh, no.

Author's Notes: Well, unsurprisingly, I am not pleased with it, but I seem to a poor critic of my own work, so I'll leave that up to you. So read and hopefully enjoy!

ooo

A lonely blond boy sat in the back of the room, swinging his legs slowly. Wide blue eyes stared sadly at the talking children in the room. No one would talk to him and he didn't know why. He always tried to be nice to everyone and to make people smile and laugh, but no matter what they always shunned him. They ignored him in the malicious way only young children could ever accomplish.

The blond boy's teacher glanced at him and shook his head sorrowfully. No one deserved to be alone at such a young, impressionable age. But there was not much he could do for the boy. He showered the blond with all the love and affection he was capable of giving, but the child needed the companionship of his own peers, which was being callously kept away from the innocent boy. What his parents did was not the boy's fault and he should not be punished for it.

A dark haired boy peered curiously at the blond sitting alone, ignoring the girls huddled around him, trying to touch his hair and giggling when he dodged all of their attempts. The blond was fascinating the boy. He was not sure why everyone avoided the blond: he looked quite friendly to the raven haired boy. Boldly, he walked out of the circle of girls and to the solitary boy.

Their teacher smiled slightly. A friend would be good for the blond.

"Hello. What's your name? My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You look sad. I'm going to be your friend only. Everyone else is stupid," the dark haired boy, Sasuke, said audaciously, the last word being one he had heard his older brother use often. Sasuke sat down next to the blond boy, waiting for his new friend to say something. "Can you talk?" he asked.

The blond stopped swinging his legs and stared unabashedly at Sasuke. Suddenly, he smiled brightly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! You're my first friend! Whoa…" Naruto paused, staring at his fingers. "Having a friend is so cool!" he exclaimed happily.

Sasuke smiled slightly in reply. He said, shyly, "You have a really pretty smile."

Naruto blushed. No one had ever complimented his smile before. "Thank you," he replied, equally shyly. Sasuke beamed at him, childishly pleased with Naruto's reaction. He had never had the chance to compliment anyone.

Hidden tears formed in their teacher's eyes. Naruto had found someone to care for him and Sasuke had found someone to care for. Maybe the world wasn't so cruel to the innocent.

"Ummm… Naruto?" asked Sasuke hesitantly.

"Yes," replied Naruto, eager to please his new friend.

"Can I kiss you? MybrothertoldmeyoukisspeopleyoureallylikeandIreallylikeyou," he said hastily. Naruto blushed but nodded shyly. Slowly Sasuke closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. They froze, lips still connecting, their small bodies tingling excitedly. Hurriedly they broke apart and looked away.

A pink haired girl and a blond girl walked to the two boys. "Sasuke-kun, play with _us_! I heard _he,_" the blond girl tilted her head towards Naruto, "had these gross bumps all over him and if we normal people spent too much time with him we'd get them too!" The pink haired girl nodded energetically in agreement.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed oddly. "Go away. I think girls are stupid," he said. He scowled for effect and they disappeared.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I have to be nice to my only friend." Sasuke paused, worried. "You don't really have those humps?"

Naruto giggled at the serious tone of his only friend. "Nooo," he said.

Sasuke looked relieved. "Good." They sat in silence, enjoying the new feeling of having a friend.

"You won't never leave me, right? I don't like being alone," whispered Naruto, sadly. Everyone seemed to forget about him.

"Never. I'll be your friend forever." Sasuke hugged his only friend tightly, hoping that Naruto would believe him.

They were two children, making a beautiful promise without ever realizing what the future might bring. They were engaged with the present and all the happiness it had brought. Two boys had found a home with each other.

ooo

Well, that's it. I couldn't bring out the depressing atmosphere I wanted. My idea in my head was so sad I cried. Two boys, one all alone, the other surrounded by admirers, both aching for love. Hey, it seemed sadder in my head! Anyway, reviews would be really nice. I think that's it.

flib forever


End file.
